


Poker

by 7iris



Category: The Used
Genre: GSF - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The a/c on the bus craps out somewhere in the Midwest, which is why everyone is sitting around in their underwear not moving a lot when Dan gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker

The a/c on the bus craps out somewhere in the Midwest, which is why everyone is sitting around in their underwear not moving a lot when Dan gets back.

Jeph is texting someone, a wet washcloth on his head. Quinn is lazily poking Bert's belly while Bert smacks his hand away.

So it's like any other day on the bus, except in slow motion.

Dan reaches over and pokes Bert's belly, too, just because it's there.

Bert makes a faint outraged noise and flails his hand at Dan.

Dan dodges back out of range, and immediately recognizes his mistake.

All three of them are focused on him now, like small, tattooed velociraptors, or whichever were the ones that were attracted by motion.

"Hey," Jeph says, "you're wearing too many clothes."

Dan almost makes it to the back lounge unscathed.

Bert jumps on his back just before he can get across the threshold, but he's tiny, Dan could handle that, it's really the pile of dirty clothes that takes him down.

Dan rolls over onto his back, Bert still clinging like a monkey, but it's too late.

Jeph pins his legs and Quinn starts pulling his t-shirt off.

Dan is laughing too hard to fight back effectively.

By the time Quinn has his shirt off, Jeph's got his belt unbuckled and his jeans unzipped.

Dan grabs Jeph's wrists, but Jeph just shifts up a little so Quinn can yank his jeans off.

Bert crows triumphantly in his ear, and Jeph smirks. "We are a well-oiled machine."

"A well-oiled pants stealing machine?"

Jeph drops his weight down again, straddling Dan's hips, and _fuck_. Dan's laughter cuts off.

He's suddenly aware that he's hard, that Jeph's hard, that Bert's hard and mostly naked and wrapped around him.

Quinn's the one who leans in and kisses him, a quick, fierce press of lips, over before Dan can kiss back.

Dan blinks at him. "I--really?"

Quinn snorts and Bert bites his shoulder and Jeph grinds down against him.

"Okay, awesome," Dan says breathlessly.

Jeph tugs his wrists out of Dan's grip and shifts back on Dan's legs, pulling Dan's cock out of his boxers.

Quinn kisses him again, slower this time, and shit, wow, that's Jeph's tongue piercing on his _dick_.

Bert and Quinn laugh at the noise he makes, but he doesn't care. Quinn pushes two fingers into Dan's mouth and kisses Bert over Dan's shoulder.

Then he moves back a bit and slides his spit-slick fingers into Jeph's ass.

Dan can feel Jeph's breathing hitch around his cock, and Bert says conversationally, "You can fuck him after the show tonight."

And, oh, Dan really likes that thought. He really likes the cock-sucking, too, though, Jeph is an amazing cock-sucker.

Jeph presses a knuckle right behind his balls, and Dan's hips jerk up automatically.

"I'm gonna--" he says, and tugs at Jeph's hair.

Jeph pulls most of the way off and runs his piercing just under the head of Dan's cock, and Dan comes.

Quinn nudges Jeph's shoulder right away and holds his palm out. "Spit," he says.

Jeph does. Quinn wraps his slick, messy hand around Jeph's cock and starts stroking.

Bert sucks on Dan's neck and rubs his dick against Dan's back, and Dan will totally do something about that, just as soon as--

Jeph comes with a harsh gasp, spilling over Quinn's hand and Dan's legs, and Quinn kisses him, swift and open-mouthed.

Dan rolls over onto his stomach. He wiggles around until he can get his mouth on Bert's dick.

"Oh," Bert says, high and surprised-sounding.

"Mnph," Dan says.

Jeph flops down next to him, pressed against his side, and he can hear Bert and Quinn kissing, slick and easy.

Dan gives him a lazy, sloppy blowjob, feeling too blissed out to worry about technique.

Jeph's the one who pulls him off, just before Bert comes. "Yeah, he never remembers to warn you."

Dan turns his head to see Bert's face, flushed and dazed, and Quinn jerking himself off.

"You want a hand?" Dan asks.

"Nah," Quinn says, almost smirking, eyes heavy-lidded. "Maybe later."

Dan's cheek is resting on Bert's soft, round little belly, and, just because it's there, he blows a raspberry against it.

Bert bats weakly at his head, and Quinn laughs, and Jeph kisses the back of his neck.


End file.
